


The Layers of a Bond

by merinxD



Series: The Closest Bond [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Masturbation, awkward teens, learning, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has wet dreams about Haru and Haru is there to witness them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Layers of a Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Really really unedited. Will fix any mistakes later.

“Haru.” Makoto’s strained whisper fills the room, followed by a loud gasp. He rolls onto his side giving the watching 16 year old a complete view of his face, flushed and mouth ajar. 

“Haru.” He whispers again, wriggling a little. His hips move forward and Haruka can see Makoto’s erection pressing through the summer sheet. It’s hot and they are only wearing their sleep pants. There is only the fan to keep them cool at the Nanase household, and the night air that filters through the window. However, when Makoto is squirming, breathing heavily and gasping into the night, Haru feels hotter than ever. 

This isn’t the first time that this has happened. No, it’s been going on since they were children. Though, his reaction was initially a bit different to his highly aroused state of now. He was a child, 11 or 12 and he was curious. They learnt about things like wet dreams in health class not long after, and Haru had only experienced one at the time. He doesn’t even know what the dream was about, only that he woke up sticky and satisfied. Haru knows what to do to avoid it happening now that they are older, and Makoto should too. Which is probably why this hasn’t occurred in awhile. They have been so busy with exams that they have barely had any time to swim. 

“Haru.” Makoto groans, “ _Please_.” It makes him stiffen, and his hand itches to reach over to his friend; to push off the bed and fall to the futon beside him. Haru wants to be the one creating those noises, not a dream version of himself. 

He isn’t sure if he has the guts. After all, Haru has had a long time to do something about it.

So very long…

xxx

“Haru.” Makoto squirms, flopping onto his back. The blanket falls off his chest and the 12 year old Haruka can see the bulge obscured by cloth. He knows what it is. 

 _It’s Makoto’s penis_. He thinks, watching as his friend wriggles again. 

“Haru.” Makoto whispers, whimpering as his head tosses from side to side. 

“What is it?” A curious Haruka asks, but Makoto doesn’t reply. He is still very much asleep, it would seem. 

“ _Haru-chan_.” Falls from his lips again, higher pitched, and the raven haired boy feels something funny in his belly. Something inside of him wants to hear his name said like that again, but he isn’t sure why. 

Makoto gasps, hips stuttering upward and Haru acts without thinking. He pulls back the blanket to reveal his sleeping friend’s lower half. Makoto’s penis strains against his pyjamas and Haru is certain that it is bigger than his. 

“Haru…” Makoto says frantically, arching upward in his sleep. 

The boy can’t resist, nor does his mind function as he reaches out to run his finger along to hard hidden appendage. He doesn’t press much and there is no motive. Haru isn’t really sure why he does it. 

His hand lurches away though, as Makoto gasps louder, like a strangled cry. A patch of moisture slowly appears against his pants that can’t be comfortable. Regardless, Haru covers his friend back up and rolls over. 

Makoto’s bed feels too small now and his own penis is hard as well. 

He isn’t quite sure what this all means. 

xxx

Haru is 13 when it happens again, but this time he knows  _exactly_  what is going on. They learnt about it in school and he knows that Makoto is having dreams about him, sexy ones. 

This time when his friend calls, “Haru,” and wriggles from side to side, arching upwards, Haru watches closely. 

He pulls the blanket off them both and is very still and quiet. 

This time he doesn’t touch Makoto, and his hand sits above his own hard dick. It itches for something but he isn’t sure what. 

It doesn’t take long for Makoto to have what the health nurse calls an ‘orgasm’, calling Haru’s name as he shudders. 

Haru doesn’t wake up covered in ejeculation, but he still dreams of  touching Makoto and Makoto touching him. 

xxx

He’s started to feel guilty about watching, because Haru realises that he enjoys seeing it. Makoto’s face is always flushed as he breathes heavily, and it makes him breathe funny too. It’s been two years since he started peeping, seeing Makoto dream naughty things and cum all over his stomach. 

He isn’t sure why he is feeling bad about it now, because nothing has changed really. Makoto still sleeps beside him on his king single. He still wears long pants that let Haru see his erection too easily. He still calls Haru’s name when he orgasms. 

Maybe it’s because they are getting bigger. Well, Makoto is getting bigger. What used to be small and hard has become longer, thicker and  _really_  hard. Haru wants to see it without the pyjama pants. 

He doesn’t look though, but the 14 year old boy does touch. 

This time when Makoto cums, Haru squeezes his friend’s spasming erection just once. Something wet touches his finger through the fabric and he rips his hand away. 

Ejeculation…On his finger. 

Bringing his hand up to his lips, Haru’s tongue darts out quickly as he watches Makoto warily. 

 _Salty_. He thinks. 

xxx

“Haru.” The 15 year old boy wakes, hearing his name whispered in that familiar tone. His eyes open blearily as he takes Makoto in, prepared to see the same scene as always. It isn’t though, this time is very different. 

Makoto is awake. 

Haru is pleased that his forearm is covering his face, obscuring his eyes from view, because they widen considerably as he takes in the sight of his best friend touching himself. Makoto’s hand wraps around his dick as he pumps up and down, steadily. The length stands tall and although it is dark Haru can see the glistening at the tip. 

This is the first time that he has seen it erect and bare, and Haru wants to reach over and touch it. He doesn’t. Instead he watches in silence, through hooded lashes. Makoto squirms, trying to muffle his voice with his hand. His teeth sink into his skin and Haru knows that there will be a mark there tomorrow; a mark that he will have to see and know how it occurred. 

“Haru.” Makoto gasps, pumping faster. The swelling erection is almost pink, but almost red at the same time. The head is a funny shape, sort of like his own, he supposes. Everything about the human body is so strange, but Haru still likes it anyway. He still wants to touch  _it_. 

Makoto orgasms like always, but this time Haru gets to see as the thick liquid spurts from him, landing upon his stomach with one jerk, two, as the third covers his hand and his pace slows. 

His best friend grunts in satisfaction, reaching for the tissues beside the bed. 

Blue eyes shut quickly and Haru thanks Kami that the blanket covers him, otherwise Makoto would see his very prominent erection. 

Still, a little bit of him hopes to see this again. 

xxx

The next time his name is called is months later and Haru is somewhat disappointed that Makoto is asleep. His friend wriggles and squirms, arching upwards. 

Haru doesn’t even bother feeling guilty as he leans forward to press his palm against the hardness. He knows that Makoto must like him, otherwise he wouldn’t have masturbated knowingly murmuring his name. 

His friend jolts, gasping at the touch. Something good must be happening in the dream because his head moves from side to side hitting the pillow rather forcefully. 

“Haru.” Makoto groans, and the boy doesn’t move his hand away. He likes when his friend pushes upward against him. His free hand moves of it’s own accord, slinking beneath the blanket to breach the confines of his underwear. 

“ _Haru._ ” Makoto whispers again, and Haru brings his hand away to pull his own pants down. He pulls his shirt up like he saw Makoto do as he wraps himself up. He wonders what it would feel like to have Makoto touch him, as he begins the ascent to bliss. He boldly slides closer to his gasping friend, enjoying the mewls and groans that come from him, and the body heat. It spurs him forward. 

His pace quickens and a gasp falls from Haru’s lips. Gripping tighter, his eyes watch Makoto’s dick hidden beneath the pyjamas. Then, his lids slide closed as another picture covers his mind; a picture of Makoto jerking himself off desperately, thrusting up into his own large hand. 

He feels the build and forces back a moan before his body stiffens completely, prompted by a rather loud,  _“_ Haru!” 

The teen looks down at the mess that he has made with a sigh, gazing to Makoto next. 

A strange blush rises to his cheeks and his heart palpitates funnily when he realises that they both came at the same time. 

xxx

Even now, at 16, Haru remembers it all clearly. Every  _single_  time. He wonders if he should confess, and has been wondering for a long time. But this secret, he isn’t sure if he wants anyone to have it. If Makoto knows then it might stop. 

Though, they do like each other. 

That  _must_  be what this is, this strange feeling that Haru has felt since he was a child. It has changed a couple of times as new layers were added to the feeling, but it will forever be the same. 

Haru has always loved Makoto, and he knows that his friend feels the same way. They wouldn’t touch themselves in private while thinking of each other if they didn’t. 

So, he supposes that the itch in his hand isn’t such a bad thing. It is hot, and this has never happened at his house before. Makoto is too far away for him to enjoy it; too far to see and too far to hear. 

“Haru.” His friend murmurs again, as his hand moves over his stomach. Makoto’s palm keeps moving though and Haru’s breath hitches when it rests over his erection.

Well, this is new. 

Haru follows his lead, squeezing his own dick through his pants, taking in a sharp breath when Makoto groans louder. 

“That’s it.” Haru whispers unknowingly, watching as Makoto’s hand ventures beneath his pyjamas to pull out his cock. His eyes are still closed, and Haru assumes that he is still half asleep. 

Fingers wrap around the bare erection, jerking upwards once and Makoto gasps. So does Haru, and it gains no response. Which makes him more confident. 

“Haru.” Makoto whispers, pumping his dick steadily and squirming into his own hand. His eyes are scrunched tight as he bites his lower lip and Haruka can’t sit still anymore. 

Moving quietly, and slowly, the teen climbs off the bed to slide to the floor. Leaning forward, kneeling beside Makoto’s arching form, he decides to go for it. 

His hand springs forward, swatting away Makoto’s and grasping the hard hotness tightly, just as he kisses him. 

“Mhmph!” Makoto makes a sound, but Haru doesn’t pull away. He begins to jerk Makoto quickly in the way that he remembers; the way that his friend likes. His lips pull back a fraction and a groan comes from them both. 

“Haru.” Makoto gasps, and his green eyes open slowly. They are glazed over and his brows furrow. “ ** _Don’t-_** _”_ Makoto begins, and Haru is sure that he is going to be told to shove off. “ _Don’t_ _stop.”_ He pleads instead.

Something falls from Haru’s lips that sounds similar to a cuss, though he can’t be certain. Makoto’s words ring in his head and their lips are touching again, harder now. His hand moves faster, gripping Makoto’s dick harder. He’s been dreaming about this for far too long and he wants it to last forever, though he knows that it won’t. Still, his hand refuses to slow. 

Muffled moans sound against his lips, deepening when their tongues meet for the first time. A strangled noise comes from his own throat as he unintentionally sucks on Makoto’s tongue. It feels nice, too nice, because Makoto is jerking against him, coming completely undone. 

The familiar stickiness covers his hand as he pumps him dry. They don’t stop kissing straight away, not until Makoto pushes him back. 

Haru is so turned on and if Makoto is talking he can’t hear him. He falls back clumsily, using his other hand to reef his pants down. His erection springs free, slapping crudely against his skin before he slicks himself up with Makoto’s ejeculation, groaning wantonly at the new feeling. It’s so smooth compared to normal, it feels amazing. His legs spread and Haru’s head hits the side of the mattress, as he gasps. 

“Haru.” Makoto says, and it prompts him to pick up his pace, jerking himself swiftly, tightly, gasping for breath. 

“Makoto.” Haru gets out, head lolling to the side. They look at each other, one with hooded eyes of lust and the other completely surprised. It only takes a moment though because Makoto is on him, kissing his lips, licking his jaw, sucking at his neck. Large hands touch his abdomen and Haru makes small noises, trying to contain the oncoming orgasm. He wants this to last as long as possible. 

“Haru.” Makoto says against his skin, licking at his stomach now, and despite his want to keep going, Haru thrusts upward into his hand, harder. 

“Makoto.” He repeats his friends name. He isn’t sure what he wants, if anything at all, as he gasps, “ _Please._ ” 

Makoto seems to understand because all of a sudden his knees are being held, spreading him wide and a hand cups his sac experimentally. He feels something wet, and as he looks down he sees Makoto’s tongue dart out to flick at the head of his dick, tasting his own cum. 

“Shit.” Haru grits, revelling in the feel. “Makoto,  _don’t_ ,” he begins to say when lips cover the tip, sucking heavily. His head bobs down once, effectively stopping Haru’s hand, and when Makoto does it again, his body jerks, a deep groan leaving his lips as he orgasms. 

Makoto doesn’t make it in time, pulling back as sticky liquid spurts over his lips and chin. Still, he continues to milk Haru until there is none left. 

Then…There is silence. 

Both boys watch each other with an unknown gaze, mixed with surprise and contentment. Haru should feel guilty about the cum all over his friend’s face, but it just looks hot. 

“Sorry.” He finally says, picking up the shirt he discarded earlier and wiping Makoto’s mouth for him. They are still incredibly close, as he sits on the floor and Makoto lies between his legs. This should be awkward and exposing. 

It isn’t though.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” Makoto speaks first, breaking out into a smile. He sits up to clean himself off properly, looking toward Haru. A line of cum streaks his thigh and he reaches forward to wipe it away. 

This is so easy. It feels natural, even though they are both boys. Haru wouldn’t want a girl anyway. Not unless Makoto was one.  

“Me too.” Haru admits, feeling like this is the right time to come clean. “I’ve wanted to for years.” He pauses, glancing to the side. “Since I first watched you have a wet dream about me.” 

Makoto’s eyes widen as a blush covers his cheeks rapidly. Nevertheless, they don’t move to cover themselves.

“You saw?” The brunette asks disbelievingly, mouth agape, and Haru decides to add,

“You jerked off once too.” Makoto begins to turn even redder and Haru’s hand moves to cover his against the tatami.

“I did too.” He assures seriously, making sure that their eyes catch. Makoto nods slowly, a small smile covering his lips after a moment. 

“I’ve always liked Haru.” Makoto murmurs, turning his palm over. Their fingers brush before Haruka allows them to thread together. 

He smiles softly, “I’ve always liked Makoto.” 

Next time, Haru isn’t just going to watch…He’s going to join in. 


End file.
